Baekhyun or Toben?
by ParkBaek267
Summary: Haruskah chanyeol memilih antara baekhyun dan toben? Oh mereka sama-sama menggemaskannya! Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam keadaan ini!.YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC/ CHANBAEK FLUFFY


**Baekhyun or Toben? (Sequel Morning with Toben) By ParkBaek267**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romantic Humor**

 **Summary: Haruskah chanyeol memilih antara baekhyun dan toben? Oh mereka sama-sama menggemaskannya! Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam keadaan ini!.**

 **YAOI/BOYS LOVE/NC/ CHANBAEK FLUFFY**

 **Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, ChanBaek milik fans dan CBHS!**

 **Warning! Sebelumnya saya mau kasih peringatan lagi konten ini terdapat adegan percintaan sesama jenis dan unsur DEWASA jadi bagi yg homophobic/haters chanbaek/salak lapak/anak polos dibawah umur 19tahun silahkan keluar! Terima kasih. ^^**

* * *

Pintu terbuka seiring dengan keluarnya langkah kaki basah di lantai, handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya menampilkan dada bidangnya yang terekspose bebas. Selesai dengan mandinya park chanyeol berjalan menghampiri dua makhluk mungil yang masih bergelung nyaman diatas ranjangnya. Baekhyun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bersama toben -anjing chanyeol-, mengajaknya bicara meskipun puppy kecil itu hanya menggonggong tak mengerti. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, netranya beralih pada lelaki tinggi di sampingnya.

"ya kau tak memakai bajumu?"

"untuk apa aku memakai baju jika seharian ini kita hanya akan di kamarku? aku lebih suka tak memakai apapun saat bersamamu."

"chanyeol aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu! jangan menggodaku."

"hahaha kau awalnya menolak tapi jika sudah kusentuh sedikit kau selalu tak sabar." chanyeol melihat bibir favoritnya mengerucut imut membuatnya gemas bukan main. Keduanya duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang, baekhyun yang masih terbalut selimut di sekitar pinggangnya dan chanyeol yang masih mengenakan handuknya. Toben menendang kecil paha baekhyun dan berusaha memanjat tubuh polos baekhyun, tanpa dihiraukan oleh si pemilik tubuh.

"sialan kau! makanya jangan memancingku eoh!"

"salahkan tubuhmu yang terlalu menggairahkan, kau membuatku teransang baek."

"hentikan yeol atau ahh~"

"ya tobenie itu miliku eoh!"

Menyerah dengan aksinya yang tak bisa meraih wajah baekhyun untuk diajaknya bermain, ia menjilati nipple baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya. Sontak san gpemilik properti menggeliat tak nyaman dan mengakibatkan seorang raksasa yang lain murka. Chanyeol menarik puppy kecil itu dan ia letakan tepan dihadapannya. Sorot matanya bagaikan laser yang menembus sepasang mata mungil di depannya. Sedangkan toben, anjing kecil itu hanya mengerjap tak mengerti pada sang pemilik. Dan akhirnya karena tak tega pemuda bertelinga peri itu menyudahi aksi menghakiminya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli melihat tingkah keduanya. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah konyol chanyeol. Baekhyun berniat untuk mandi, tungkainya turun dari ranjang menapaki lantai seraya melilit tubuhnya dengan selimut yang masih melekat pada pinggangnya, meski tak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya setidaknya area pribadinya yang lain tak akan menjadi tontonan gratis oleh chanyeol. Mata bulat chanyeol menatap lapar kulit putih mulus lengkap dengan lukisannya semalam terpampang didepannya. Mengamati baekhyun yang susah payah mempertahankan kain tebal itu tetap pada tempatnya seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"tatomu bagus sekali sayang, buat dimana eum?"

"sialan kau! ini ulahmu semalam pabo! apa kau amnesia huh!"

"kurasa iya baek, maukah kau mengingatkanku apa yang sudah kulakukan semalam?"

BLAMM

Pintu tak bersalah itu terbanting dengan keras, meninggalkan tawa chanyeol yang menggelegar di dalam kamar.

-END-

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bercanda!

* * *

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dengan membawa satu cup ice cream yang didapatkannya dari kulkas milik keluarga Park, ya baekhyun masih disana tentu saja hari ini adalah full free timenya bersama chanyeol tanpa ada agenda lain seperti menemani nyonya park berbelanja atau menanam tanaman kesayanganya atau membantu yoora noona memilih busana dari katalog fashion atau mendengarkan komentar tuan park mengenai topik berita yang ada di televisi. Tak ada hal seperti itu hari ini, tidak seperti kemarin. Bukan berarti baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Ia senang diperlakukan layaknya anak sendiri di keluarga ini, hanya saja raksasa yang menyeretnya ke tempat inilah yang membuatnya merasa jengkel. Chanyeol tentu saja memiliki maksud terselubung mengajaknya berlibur di rumahnya daripada bosan di dorm. Yah setidaknya chanyeol berhenti merajuk setelah menariknya paksa ke kamar pria itu, tak rela keluarganya menginvasi waktu baekhyun hingga tak mempedulikan dirinya yang menculik baekhyun.

Chanyeol telah selesai memandikan toben. Mereka -chanyeol toben- berada diatas karpet bulu dengan chanyeol yang mengusap-usap bulu ikal anjing kecilnya. Baekhyun menghampiri keduanya dan duduk didepan chanyeol. Masih dengan menyuap ice cream ke dalam mulutnya, ia memperhatikan chanyeol yang sama sekali tak menoleh padanya sejak dirinya memasuki kamar. Baekhyun merasa teracuhkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Meski masih sedikit basah chanyeol membiarkan bulu anjingnya kering alami, ia tak ingin memakaikan hair dryer pada anjingnya takut akan membuat rontok bulu indahnya. Handuk milik toben ia letakan di atas meja disampingnya dan kembali mengamati si mungil hitam yang begitu menggemaskan. Pertama kali melihat toben di pet shop ia terpesona dengan mata puppynya yang berkilau cerah, netra hitam sekelam malam dan bulu yang tak kalah mendukung wujud anjing itu. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk memandangi si mungil yang masih terkurung dalam kandang yang juga balas menatapnya. Sejenak mata itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.. atau seseorang.. ah hanya satu orang yang memiliki mata puppy yang sangat menggemaskan baginya. Seketika itu chanyeol memilih anjing kecil itu untuk menemaninya ketika di rumah.

Masih dengan dunianya sendiri chanyeol berguling-guling dengan diikuti toben yang berlarian seakan ingin menyentuh chanyeol yang berguling kesana kemari, membuat baekhyun merasa dianggurkan sekian menit. Baekhyun benci diabaikan oke! apalagi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Toben dengan cepat melompat ke arah chanyeol yang dengan cepat ditangkap oleh pemuda tinggi itu. Membiarkan puppy kecil itu memukul-mukul kecil wajahnya seakan ia tengah kesal dipermainkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah toben. Ia senang menggoda anjing kecil itu.

"chanyeol"

"park chanyeol"

"ya! park chanyeol!"

"ya baby~"

"kau mengacuhkanku."

"aku tidak mengacuhkanmu baek"

"kau iya."

"uh kau begitu menggemaskan tobenie~"

"chanyeol aku bosan.."

"tobenie tobenie kyeopta-ieo~ "

"chanyeol aku bosan!.."

"lalu?"

"ayo lakukan sesuatu, kita bisa bermain game atau kartu atau menonton film? ah bagaimana jika mengajak tobenie jalan-jalan?"

"lihat baek tobenie sangat menggemaskan bukan hihihi tobenie.."

"kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"chan"

"..yeol"

"aku benci padamu!"

Debuman keras menandai ditutupnya pintu kamar itu dengan keras, sontak chanyeol dan toben yang tengah asik menjilati rahangnya sama kagetnya mendengar pintu tak berdosa kedua yang menjadi korban kekasihnya. Baekhyun membuka pintu pendingin didapur dan mengambil satu cup ice cream -lagi- dan mulai memakanya di ruang makan, berusaha meredakan emosinya dengan ice cream choco strawberry akibat kekasih idiot yang mengacuhkannya. Seraya berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan bosan dan emosinya sejenak baekhyun teringat ucapan yoora tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat yang membelikannya hadiah dan belum sempat diberikan padanya, ia diminta untuk mengambilnya sendiri di kamar wanita itu. Kemudian baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju lantai dua kamar yoora yang bersebelahan dengan kamar chanyeol. Terdengar samar di telinganya suara chanyeol yang tertawa dikamarnya dan baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Kamar yoora begitu rapi dan elegan dengan warna peach dan tirai emas yang menggantung di jendela dan bed cover emas kekuningan, dan jangan lupakan rak buku, meja kerja dan perabot lainnya yang tak kalah elegan, selera yoora sangat berkelas. Tidak seperti kamar seseorang yang penuh dengan barang dan berantakan di berbagai tempat. Kakinya menapaki karpet dengan bulu yang sangat halus, baekhyun mengira ia menginjak kapas. Matanya menyusuri kamar itu dan menemukan paper bag di atas meja dekat pintu yang bersisihan dengan sofa panjang, sesuai dengan pesan yoora 'paperbag ungu diatas meja dekat sofa'.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya ketika menyadari bahwa baekhyun belum kembali ke kamarnya, pikirnya kemana anak itu pergi. Dengan segera chanyeol bangkit dan berniat mencari baekhyun di bawah lantai 1. Setelah berkeliling dari dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan, ruang tengah, halaman belakang, halaman depan, kamar mandi lantai 1 baekhyun tak ia temukan dimanapun. Chanyeol akhirnya akan menelpon baekhyun dan baru teringat bahwa ponselnya berada dikamarnya. Langsung saja ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Di saat chanyeol melewati sebuah kamar telinganya mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh. Dengan rasa penasarannya dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan melongokan kepalanya untuk melihat kedalam. Chanyeol mendapati baekhyun yang duduk dilantai berkarpet dengan piyama oversize biru muda dengan gambar pisang dan strawberry tersebar di seluruh kain, tulang selangkanya terlihat sebagian karena bagian kerahnya yang begitu lebar tangan dan kakinya bahkan tak terlihat akibat tenggelam dalam balutan piyama itu oh jangan lupakan satu kancing atasnya yang tak sempat dikancingkan itu. Uh chanyeol merasa sesak. Selesai menjamah tubuh baekhyun dengan tatapanya kini matanya beralih pada wajah si mungil yang memelas dan mata puppy yang berkaca-kaca. Apa baekhyun berniat menggodanya? duduknya saja terlihat feminim.

Sementara baekhyun mencoba menahan takutnya, ia tak sengaja menumpahkan ice cream yang ia letakan di atas meja dan saat ia mencoba piyama barunya tak disangka ia tersandung paperbag yang ia letakan sembarangan dilantai berkarpet kesayangan yang berharga milik yoora. Pantatnya sakit terbentur lantai.

"c-chanyeol.." chanyeol gemas sendiri melihat baekhyun seperti itu, dirinya masih berdiri diantara pintu seraya menahan sesuatu yang mendesaknya.

"chanyeol mian.."

Cukup chanyeol tidak tahan, ia mendorong baekhyun berbaring dan meraup bibirnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun awalnya terkejut apalagi setelah ia didorong dengan keras. Ciuman chanyeol semakin menuntut tapi baekhyun yang kualahan meladeni chanyeol dan menahan sesuatu yang menggelitik jemarinya. Dengan kuat didorongnya dada chanyeol.

"mph geli chanyeol!"

Chanyeol bingung dengan kekasihnya ini, ia hanya menciumnya tetapi kenapa baekhyun geli seakan ia tergelitik sesuatu?. Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan menemukan toben menjilati jari-jari kaki kirinya, chanyeol juga melihatnya, entah sejak kapan toben menyusul pemiliknya itu. Seketika baekhyun teringat saat chanyeol mengacuhkannya karena asik bercanda dengan toben, rasa kesalnya muncul kembali tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia mendorong chanyeol yang masih berada di atasnya, dan berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. Menyadari baekhyun yang akan pergi ia menahan tangan kurus itu dan baekhyun yang kembali duduk di hadapannya.

"kau ingin pergi?"

"jangan pedulikan aku"

"baekhyun ada apa denganmu?" chanyeol menatap heran baekhyun yang bersikap seolah marah padanya. Tanganya menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun agar lelaki kecil itu tidak kabur.

"bukan urusanmu park"

"baekhyun katakan apa kesalahanku jangan mengacuhkanku seperti ini"

"biar kau tau rasanya diacuhkan"

"aku tak pernah mengacuhkanmu"

"yeah katakan itu pada seseorang pemilik kamar sebelah" bibir cerry itu terpout secara spontan, rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi ketika mereka membahas topik ini.

"baekhyun-"

"sebernarnya apa tujuanmu mengurungku dirumahmu? jika kau ingin mengacuhkanku biarkan aku pergi bersama eommoni ke viva polo kau membuatku kesal park!" tanpa sadar intonasi suaranya meninggi, menyentak chanyeol yang menatapnya terkejut.

"baekhyun.. ya ampun maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu tadi, maaf itu salahku, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun, tapi tanpa disangka baekhyun menolaknya, chanyeol menatap heran baekhyun yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya.

"baekhyun kau menolak ciumanku?"

"cium saja toben yang lebih menggemaskan dariku."

"astaga baekhyun kalian sama menggemaskannya jadi aku akan mencium kalian berdua, tapi kau duluan."

"pilih aku atau tobenie?" chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya yang sudah bulat itu menatap tak percaya pada baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu!

"baek?"

"pilih saja park chanyeol!" chanyeol tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berada pada keadaan semacam ini, kekasihnya merajuk dan memintanya memilih salah satu makhluk yang ia sayangi, sungguh apa yang terjadi pada otak kekasihnya ini. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban baekhyun berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih bergelung dengan pemikiranya.

"kau lebih menggemaskan lebih lebih lebih menggemaskan dari toben, apa kau tahu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu tobenie, matanya mengingatkanku padamu, mata puppy yang berbinar lucu membuatku gemas, karena itu aku membelinya, kalian menggemaskan tapi kau jauh lebih dari menggemaskan, kau memiliki semua hal indah yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu, kau sudah mengerti jawabanku?"

"chan-"

Chanyeol meraup bibir baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan lembut, membuktikan perkataannya barusan bahwa baekhyun lebih dari sekedar menggemaskan, baekhyun adalah segalanya baginya. Ciuman yang awalnya romantis itu berubah menjadi lebih panas. Baekhyun merasakan kakinya yang melemas disertai desiran yang membuat tulang punggungnya merinding hingga leher. Hingga chanyeol membawa tubuh dalam rengkuhannya itu ke arah sofa putih gading yang berada dibelakangnya. Chanyeol membaringkan baekhyun disana.

Ciuman chanyeol turun menuju leher baekhyun, mengecup dan menggigitnya sensual. Tanganya sibuk melepas kancing piyama yang dipakai baekhyun, kain itu dilepasnya dari tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya. Baekhyun pun tak henti-hentinya melenguh di telinga chanyeol. Semakin kebawah chanyeol tangan besarnya merambat halus pusat gairah kekasihnya yang semakin mengeras membuktikan seberapa teransangnya baekhyun. Awalnya hanya elusan lembut lalu berubah menjadi remasan yang tak tertahankan. Chanyeol meloloskan celana piyama sekaligus celana dalamnya.

Chanyeol tak ingin berlama-lama dengan mengoral baekhyun karena ia sendiri sudah tak tahan sejak melihat baekhyun duduk dengan wajah sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda imannya jadi chanyeol dengan cepat membuka paha baekhyun hingga dapat dilihatnya surga dunianya yang menanti untuk dimasuki. Chanyeol memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus menghasilkan pekikan kaget kekasihnya. Jarinya maju mundur dengan gerakan konstan dan sesekali melebarkan jarinya seakan menetrasi lubang baekhyun.

"ahh chanh yahhh"

Baekhyun yang merasakan perut bagian bawahnya bergejolak dan miliknya yang semakin berkedut siap menyambut orgasmenya tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik jarinya dan menatap baekhyun dengan raut menyebalkan menurut baekhyun. Chanyeol melepas kaos yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat tak lupa dengan boxernya lalu ia menarik kaki baekhyun untuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Detik berikutnya chanyeol menenggelamkan kejantanannya menghasilkan pekikan nyaring baekhyun, sebelum si mungil itu protes ia telah membungkam bibir mungil yang membengkak itu dengan cumbuannya. Perlahan chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya pelan tak ingin malaikatnya semakin kesakitan. Desahan baekhyun tertahan dalam ciuman mereka, chanyeol semakin cepat menghentak lubangnya dengan geraman rendah yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir chanyeol.

"mmph nggh hhaahh"

"mpph rrghh" Saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir baekhyun menandakan semakin liarnya ciuman mereka, lidah chanyeol sibuk mendominasi lidah baekhyun yang bertarung dengannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi baekhyun dan sesekali mengelus rambut baekhyun yang basah karena keringat. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya ketika baekhyun nyaris kehabisan nafas, bibirnya mencari tonjolan yang ingin dilumatnya hingga ia menemukan nipple baekhyun yang menegang dan langsung dikecupnya dan melumat habis nipple pink kecoklatan itu. Semakin keras desahan baekhyun memenuhi kamar itu dan malah membuat chanyeol semakin bergairah mempercepat ritme gerakan bagian bawahnya.

"ahhh chanhh euhhh chahh nnhh yeolhhh"

"eumhh baekhh" Baekhyun hampir mencapai puncaknya ketika chanyeol beralih menyatukan kening mereka yang bercucuran keringat dan menatapnya intens, senyuman terbaik chanyeol ia berikan hanya untuk baekhyun yang masih mendesah.

"saranghae baekhh jeongmal hahh"

"nadohh akhhh- " ucapannya terhenti ketika orgasme datang, chanyeol merasakan kehangatan tersendiri ketika baekhyun menbalas ungkapan cintanya saat baekhyun mencapai puncak dan dengan itu disusul chanyeol yang melesakan spermanya memenuhi baekhyun. Geraman rendah seperti serigala itu keluar dari bibir sexy chanyeol disertai lenguhan panjang baekhyun yang merasakan cairan yang mengalir di dalam perutnya begitu banyak. Uh. Sejenak keduanya terdiam menikmati euphoria orgasme mereka dan dengan sigap chanyeol menggendong baekhyun menuju kamarnya untuk menidurkan puppy mungil yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan itu. Padahal baru satu ronde, tapi bagaimanapun ia tau baekhyun masih kelelahan akibat permainan panas mereka semalam jadi sebagai gentleman ia akan mengerti kekasihnya ini.

Lampu disebuah kamar dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik membuat seluruh penjuru kamar terlihat jelas oleh mata bulatnya, menyadari ada kejanggalan disana, ia berjalan masuk dan mengamati benda-benda miliknya dengan berang. Ia terkejut dengan sesuatu berwarna hitam yang berputar-putar didekat sofa dan sesekali tak sengaja menabrak kaki sofa, ia mengambil kain yang menutupi tubuh mungil berbulu hitam tersebut. Dan ia tahu siapa pemilik kaos hitam itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sementara sang pemilik nama bergidik merasa ada yang memanggilnya mungkin itu karena ia sedang bermimpi, ditariknya selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sekaligus tubuh baekhyun yang meringkuk dipelukannya. Sepertinya ia harus mengganti sesuatu yang sudah ia nodai.

 **-END BENERAN-**

* * *

Annyeong~ ini sequel dari 'Morning With Toben'. Maaf sequelnya telat teramat sangat, tapi terima kasih buat yang udah baca 'Morning With Toben' dan juga reviewers/followers hehe.. gak banyak yang bakal aku omongin, karena ini masih bulan Mei -bulan kelahiran baekhyun- jadi aku post bulan ini, sebenernya mau post pas ultahnya baekhyun tapi apalah daya kemalasan dan ide yang tersendat jadi molor sampe sekarang.

Oh siapa yang ketipu end di pertengahan cerita? hehehe maafin yahh kejahilan aku kkkkk Buat ceritaku selanjutnya aku ga janji post/ga, karena ya aku ngetik kalo lagi mood kalo ga yaudah dianggurin di laptop. Tapi doain aja dipost, karena baru konsep yang dibikin, jujur pengen banget punya ff dengan genre yang beda dari ff yang biasanya.

Last, SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL!


End file.
